Lily, James, & The Horrid Events Awaiting Them
by lilyflower009
Summary: Pretty much a basic L&J fic...boy meets girl, boy loves girl, girl and boy friends, boy is an ass, girl hates boy, girl and boy friends again...girl loves boy back [LEJP SBOC RLOC] RR!
1. A Rather Pleasant Trip

Disclaimer: I am not lucky enough nor am I ingenious enough to have created the wonderful world of Harry Potter or any related topics. A few characters may be mine, but alas, the marvelous Joanne K. Rowling is the genious who has a mind brilliant enough to have created my personal hero and all that is related (this applies to all chapter so that i don't need to tire my fingers too much typing this all up:P)

  


  


  


Chapter One...A Rather Pleasant Trip Aboard The Hogwatrs Express

  


It was a rather pleasant, crisp September the 1st, and many young new students passed through the barrier to set eyes on the most amazing sight they had ever seen...so far. Some were accompanied by their parents, while others had to go one without them...these students were the muggle-borns(or as some rather nasty people liked to refer to them: mudbloods). One in particular went by the name Lily Evans. She was very excited at the prospect of her having magical abilities, and could hardly contain her excitement. She stepped through the barrier and froze the moment she emerged to take in her surroundings. THUD!!! A bespectacled boy with messy black hair had slammed right into her. 'You should really watch where you stand. You stopped right in front of the bloody barrier!' the boy growled. 'JAMES HAROLD POTTER!' a woman whom Lily had assumed to be his mother shouted, 'YOU WATCH YOUR TONGUE YOUNG MAN!...Oh hello there, I'm sorry that my son was so rude to you dear. He sometimes forgets his manners.' She threw a threatening look at her son. 'This is James.' She gestured at her son. 'Nice to meet you James.' Lily managed to say pleasently to the boy, even though he had just caused her a major headache. 'My name is Lily. Lily Evans. And you are his mother Mrs. Potter?' Lily enquired of the woman before her. 'Oh yes, dear I'm sorry. Now, let us move out of the way before a similar incident occurs.'

  


They moved out on to the platfrom. James, having never been on the platfrom before, stared in awe. 'Mum, you've told me of Platform 9 ¾ before, but i never dreamed it would be ithis/i amazing.' 'Well, dear, it is sometimes rather hard to describe something this amazing.And it is always more amazing the first time you enter it. Now, where has your father gone off to? I could have sworn he was around here somewhere. Ah, there he is over there, speaking with the Blacks. Come James, you should meet their son Sirius. It's his first time to Hogwarts as well. Nice meeting you dear! Hope to see you again soon!' she called over her shoulder as she steered james over to where his father was standing.

  


As they walked away Lily thought with a smirk iSomeday I'm gonna marry him. Hmmmm...Mrs. Lily Potter. Doesn't sound to bad. He may be a git now, but I can change that./i And with that in mind, she walked off to find herself a compartment aboard the train. Little did she know it would be shoter than expected when she would see her future husband again. 

  


About five minutes after the train had left King's Cross, her compartment door opened and a boy aobut her age walked in, he was quite cute, she had to admit. He had long black hair that hung gracefully in his face and had quite a hadnsome face. Behind him was James. She looked up at them questioningly. 'Everywhere else's full. You don't mind, do you?' asked the newcomer. 'Not at all' came her response. She had seen this boy before, and, after a moment thinking about it, recognised him as Sirius Black. The boy Mrs. Potter had dragged James off to meet. 

  


They sat down across from her and started playing what she guessed to be the wizarding version of chess. She watched intently as the pieces moved upon their comand. Sirius looked up at her. 'You must be muggle-born...never seen wizarding chess before have you?' he asked her. 'No, can't say I have, and yes I am muggle-born.' she added,'but I am pretty good at muggle chess.' James snorted , trying to hold back laughter. "Fancy a go with ickle-Jamesy here?' James scowled 'Joking, Potter.' Sirius said between laughs at James' reaction to the little nickname.'Sure.' Lily replied, a grin creeping on to her face.iIn more ways than you think, Black/i she thought to herself. 'OK' said James, just try not to be too disapointed when I beat your ass into the ground.'

  


Several hours later, Lily had 'beaten James' ass into the ground' several times, and had moved onto Sirius, who wasn't much better. Amidst one of their last games, the Hogwarts Express had slowed, ad eventually pulled to a stop. The three jumped off to meet a rather large man who was shouting "Firs' years, over 'ere, please!" over the crowd. The man, who the had sooned learned to be Rubeus Hagrid, commonly know as plain Hagrid, led them down to a lake where thay were seated in boats, three to a boat. 

  


The three got a boat together, and watched the castle come in to view. Lily was so shocked, that she fell back into James' arms. James, wo was quite shocked thought to himself iI could get used to this./i as he shoved Lily off of himself. 

  



	2. Lions, Badgers, Birds, & Snakes

Chapter Two...Lions, Badgers, Birds, & Snakes

  


~*~

As they walked up to the castle, Lily gabbed on about her findings when she read _Hogwarts: A History_. "Did you know the ceiling is enchanted to look like the night sky? And that the castle has charms around it to make it look like a bunch of ruins to the muggle eye? Or that the castle was built in..."

  


The boys hung back enough so that she couldn't hear them, but not enough so that she could tell that they weren't listening to a word she was saying. "I think I'm in love with her." said James, with a very confused look on his face. Sirius snorted. "You're kidding right?" was his reply. "Bloody hell James, we're eleven!" James ignored this and said "I'll drive her mad until she falls madly in love with me." "That's quite the plan... make her hate you so much that she falls in love with you."

  


By this time thay had reached that top of the stairs where they met a very stern-looking woman with glasse and her hair tied back into a tight bun. She wore red robes with a gold trim.

  


The woman, who they learned was called Professor McGonagall, told them all about the four houses, and how the sorting worked. She told them how the feast would be, and how long it would run for.

  


When she sinished, she lead the students into the great hall. The ceiling matched that exactly of the night sky, and there were four long wooden tables, each of which had a different banner above it. One red with a gold lion pacing back and forth across it, roaring every once in a while, one green with a silver snake slithering slowly across it, (A/N:surprise, surprise) hissing, One silver with a bluie raven flying back and forth, and one gold with a green badger crawling around, all of the banners were what looked like observing the first years as they entered the hall.

  


Professor McGonagall started the sorting with a white haired girl called Black, Narcisa. She was instantly sorted into Slytherin. "No surprise there." scoffed Sirius as Professor McGonagall called out "Black, Sirius". Sirius took his seat in the stool before him.

  


Ah, another Black." saod the sorting hat softly. "Don't remind me." thougt Sirius. "Not to proud of our roots now, are we? You may be a Black by name, but deep inside you are definitely NOT a Black." Sirius let out a sigh of relief and let a broad grin escape his lips. "GRYFFINDOR" shouted then hat. Sirius joined his table, feelin Narcissa shooting daggers at him with her eyes from her own table.

  


Sirius took his seat and witched Evans, Lily, Longbotom, Frank, Lupin, Remus, Parsons, Alice, Pettigrew, Peter, Potter James, Savard, Jordan, and Wood, Stacy get sorted into Gryffindor. "Not bad, not bad at all," Siruis though as Jordan took her seat a few away from him. He continued to watch the sorting, realy only paying attention to the ones sorted into Slytherin. He watched as Crabbe, Joshua, Goyle, Michael ,Malfoy Lucius, and Snape, Severus were sorted into Slytherin. He scowled as they took their seats with Narcossa. The only other person he noticed was a girl named Clarke, Christina gat sorted into Hufflepuff, and this was only because she had waved at Jordan befpre taking her seat at her table.

  


As Sirius gazed at Jordan's deep brown eyes, the thought of being in love didn't seem like such a weird thing after all.


	3. Mystery, or maybe just a challenge

A/N: Sorry for taking so bloody long to update! I'm sick and have lots of h/w. Sorry again.  
  
P.S. I may hav appendicitis or something along those line so if iI don't update for a longe time that mayt be why.  
  
Anyway...on with the story.  
  
*Chapter 3...Mystery...or maybe just a challenge*  
  
James, Sirius, Remus, Frank, and Peterwent up to their dorm. The room had five large four-poster beds all around it. Sirius jumped on the one mearest the window just as Peter was about to take it. James took the one to his left, and Remus the one to his right. Peter scowled at Sirius for takeing the bed he wanted, bue took to only one that was left, seeing as Frank had also claimed a bed.They all got changed and went to bed, Sirius got dressed while jumping ont his bed chanting 'I got the window bed, I got the window bed!' in a sing-song voice while watching Peter glare at him. ASfter Sirius' little show they all got settled in their warm bed, wrapped up in red velvet blankets. None of thm was really tired, but Remus, Peter, and Frank fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.  
  
However, Sirius couldn't sleep. He kept seeing that beautiful porcelain face with big, deep brown eyes and hair that was such a dark shade of brown it appeared to be black. Sirius sighed.  
  
'I saw the way you were looking at that Jordan girl...you should go for it you know.' James said quietly. Sirius was startled by this remerk. he knew that James was awake, but he didn't know that he knew what he was thinking about. He decided to play it cool and replied with 'Whatever do you mean, ickle-Jamesey boy?' 'You know what I mean . And stop calling me that! James growled. 'Whatever...I guess I'll just stick with Jamesey 'till I come up with something better'. Sirius mumbled as he drifted off to sleep. James fell asleep soon after.  
  
***  
  
The next day Sirius and James woke up only to realize that they had missed breakfast. They were getting dressed at an alarmingly fast rate when James let out a loud yell, so loud in fact that Sirius fell off of his ed. 'Sirius! We don't have out schedules!' Not even two seconds after this was said, somebody said 'Um, guys? I noticed you weren't at breakfast and took the liberty of getting them for you.' It was Remus  
  
'Uhh, thanks...Reumus right?' James asked the small boy, 'Yeah...no problem. Our first class is potions with the Slytherins and I don't mean to alarm you or anything, but it starts in five minutes.' And with that the three of them darted from their dorms towards the dungeons.  
  
***  
  
They made it to class alright and got, in Sirius' opinion, ht best seats in the class..right behind Jordan. She didn't seem to notice, but all the guys seemed t be eying her. Evey boy that is, except for James. Convienlently enough, Lily was sittin with Jordan, right in front of James. Let the madness begin. James thought to himself, and evil grin playin across his face. She'll be mine by seventh year.  
  
At that very moment their professor entered. Tehy were all quite surprised to learn that the potions master was, in fact, a woman, 'Hello. My name is Professor Parkinson. I am head of Slytherin house. Now, your wands will rarely be needed, and are not today. We will be copying out the ingredients and procedure for a Shrinking Solution you will be making next class. Instrucions are on the board.' And with a flick of her wand the instructions were up on the board at the front of the room.  
  
The rest of the lessons were about the same, including, to Sirius and James' delight, the seating. Sirius had noticed that Jordan was quite bright, yet refused to show it. She muttered the answers under her breath, and yet when the professors called on her, she claimed not to know the answers. The agrivated the young mr. Black, and he intended to solve to mystery of the reason for her behaviour. 


	4. Enter Snivellus

A/N: Wow, it's been awhile. But hey, what can I say? I have school and THAT is a MAJOR time consumer. Anyway...for disclaimer see chapter one.  
  
*Chapter 4...Enter Snivellus*  
  
That night before dinner Sirius headed back to the common room to figurew out how he was to go about solving his little 'mystery'. When he arrived at his dettination, his solution was sitting in front of the fire doing homework.  
  
'Oh Lileeeeeeeee!!!!' he sang out loudly, catching, not only his red-headed friend's attention, but everyone else's attention as well.  
  
'Yes Sirius? What do you want? If its to copy my homework I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Jordan, James, Peter, Alice and Frank. Sod off.'  
  
'Oh no, nothing like that. I was just going to ask youa couple of questions. Well, one actually.'  
  
'Oh. Well then, spit it out.'  
  
'Are you, or are you not friends with the lovely Miss Savard?'  
  
'That I am. Why may I ask, would you like to know?'  
  
'Well she seems like a nice girl. You can never have too many friends you know.'  
  
'Oh. Well....if you want you James and Remus can join Jordan, Stacy and I for dinner.'  
  
'We'd be DELIGHTED!'  
  
'OK. See you then.  
  
'Buh-bye Lils.'  
  
~*~Dinner~*~  
  
The three boys made their way into the Great Hall early. Partly to shake off that fat kid from their dorm who follows them everywhere, but mainly to get good seat for the ladies. Tehy were waiting for about five minutes or so when Lily, Jordan, and another girl, who Sirius assumed to be Stacy.  
  
They made their way over to the seats the boys had saved them, said hello, and shortly after, the food appeared.  
  
'Who's this?' Remus inquired of Lily, reffering to the unfamiliar face.  
  
'Oh. Sorry Remus. This is Stacy Wood.' was Lily's reply.  
  
'Pleased to meet you Stacy.' Remussaid politely, with a hint of shyness.  
  
'Likewise' said Stacy, with a slight tint creeping into her cheeks.  
  
'Wow, she's awefully skinny!' James whispered to Sirius. Unfortunately, Lily heard this.  
  
'Look who's talking!' she snapped.  
  
'Well Lils, you can't deny the truth. She's a stick!' Sirius piped up, defending his friend.  
  
'Whatever. Just don't say anything to her. She's a little touchy about it. No matter how hard she tries, she just can't gain weight.' Lily whispered as she to join int on the conversation between the others' conversation.  
  
A few moments later a boy with greasy, black hair approached the group. Sirius and James had known this boy for a long time. Thier fathers worked together. To put it nicely, they despised each other.  
  
He stopped behind Lily and introduced himself to her.  
  
'Hello. My name's Severus. What's yours?'  
  
'Did you just tell her your name is Snivellus???' Sirius said just before bursting into a fit of giggles.  
  
To Sirius' delight, Jordan burst into giggles as well. Lily elbowed her, and she settled down a bit, but was shaking with the effort to keep calm.  
  
'Very clever Black. You've finally obtained the intellectual capacity to come up with a name that acctually makes people laugh. Though I must say, as beautiful as Miss Savard is, she has horrible taste in friends.' Snape said through gritted teeth. 'Cissa is an acception.'  
  
Sirius turned to Jordan. 'You're friends with Cissa???'  
  
'Well yeah...I was kinda shocked when she was put in Slytherin. But then again she's SO determined to please her family.'  
  
'Anyway...' Snape said loudly, turning back to Lily. 'I still haven't heard your name.'  
  
'My name is Lily. Lily Evans.'  
  
'Evans?' a sour face crossed Snape's face as he said this. 'I'm not familliar with that name. You must be a mudblood.' he said with a sneer, his voive dripping with disgust.  
  
Sirius and James stopped laughin at the sound of the word 'mudblood' and glared at Snape. Jordan, who had also stopped laughing, jumped up from her seat and slapped Snape clean across the face. Sirius jumped across the table to restrain her from doing it again, while James, Remus and Stacy withdrew their wands.  
  
'DON'T YOU EVER CALL HER THAT AGAIN!!! SHE'S TEN TIMES SMARTER AND MORE POWERFULL THAN YOU'LL EVER EVEN DREAM OF BEING!!!' Jordan screamed.  
  
She struggled against Sirius' grip, trying to slap him again.  
  
'It's not worth it. You'll be in the shower fro DAYS trying to get the grease off of yourself.'  
  
Jordan turned pink when she realised Sirius was holding her so close to him, but giggled at his joke.  
  
Snape glared at Sirius, turned on his heel and stalked off to the Slytherin table.  
  
'Guys,' said Lily quietly. They all turned to face her. 'what's a mudblood?'  
  
They all looked at each other uncomfortably for a moment until Jordan decied she should speak up and tell her friend the meaning behind what she had just been called.  
  
'Well Lils, it means dirty blood. Mudblood's a really foul name for someone who is muggle-born, someone with non-magic parents. It's not a term one usually hears in civilised conversation.'  
  
'It's disgusting.' Sirius said shaking his head.  
  
'It's bullshit. We've had less than a week of school and you've already proven to be smarter than tho whole Slytherin house combined.' James said, still glaring at Snivellus across the Great Hall.  
  
'It doesn't sound that bad to me.' Lily said non-chalantly 'I think being able to do magic when the rest of your family can't is quite an accomplishment. Though I must admit I am hurt by the implementation of it.'  
  
'Lils, my brother Henry's in his fourth year. He could hex him good if you like.' Stacy piped up.  
  
'No. I don't want anybody to do anything. It will hurt me more if you go against my wishes than it did that he acted so savagely because of my family.'  
  
James however, wasn't listening because, as Lily was saying this he had his wand aimed at Snivellus and was muttering under his breath. All of a sudden Snivellus' hair was gold, his skin scarlet, and his robes were golod with a red lion killing a green snake. The words 'Gryffindor KILLS Slytherin!' were flashing across the hems.  
  
The whole Great Hall errupted with laughter. Lily, however, was not amused.  
  
'I said I was fine James. I can't believe you did that right after I asked you not to.'  
  
'Well Lily~flower, you looked hurt, and I didn't hear you ask us not to do anything to him.'  
  
'Well maybe you should mind your own business!!!'  
  
'FINE! Next time I'll just sit here and wtch him make fun of you. Maybe I'll join in. Is that what you want??? He could hex you and hurt or possibly even KILL you flower! I don't want that to happen to you.'  
  
'...'  
  
'IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT FLOWER???  
  
Lil didn't say anything. She just burst into tears and ran from the Great Hall. Jordan shot James a pleading look and ran out after her. 


	5. All's well, but for how long?

CHAPTER 5: ~*~All's well....but for how long???~*~  
  
.o0O0o.  
  
Lily didn't speak to James for several days after the thing with Snape. She saw no reason in speaking to him if he wasn't going to listen to her. Jordan didn't help muc either. She insisted on hanging around with thr trio (and Peter, but Jordan doesn't quite like him). As the days progressed, Lily and James slowly returned to speaking terms. She decided to give him another chance.  
  
'Flower, can you help me with my charms homework, puh-leeze???'  
  
'James, do i have to help you with your homework every night?'  
  
'Well, no, just on nights we have charms homework.'  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. 'Fine, on one condition.' James sighed. '...you help me practice Transfiguration."  
  
'Okay!'  
  
Sirius and Jordan had dragged Remus on an adventure to the kitchens to get something to eat. Mainly because they couldn't carry all of the food on their own. Jordan had a rather nice time in the kitchens watching the house elves run around trying to get her the food she wanted. She had a house elf herself, but not this many, and she had never seen her own elf, Nymph, run around like this. This was probably because she was very kind to Nymph.  
  
On the way back up to Gryffindor tower Sirius decided to mock the house elves, much to Jordan's amusement. This caused Remus to roll his eyes.  
  
'Oh, please miss, let me wash your hair for you!'  
  
When they arrived back in the common room they saw a very frustrated Lily Evans standing in the middle of the room with her wand pointed at a furry water goblet, which was meowing and hissing at her. She picked up a book and hurled it across the room.  
  
'JAMES IV'E TRIED A HUNDRED TIMES, I JUST CAN'T GET IT!'  
  
'How is that my fault flower? To be honest your begining to scare me.' They turned to see James hiding behind a couch just feet from where Lily had hurled the book.  
  
'It's not, I'm just frustrated , is all.'  
  
Sirius took this chance to bound into the room and shout 'FOOD!!!!!!' at the top of his lungs.  
  
Lily calmed down a bit and accepted a cauldron cake and some butter beer. Soone enough, they all got rather drowsy from all of the food. Lily and Jordan decided to go up to their dorm and settle down for the night. Besides, they hadn't hung around with Alice too much lately.  
  
They got up to their dorm to find Alice writing in her diary, and Stacy fast asleep on her bed. They got changed, said a quick hello to Alice, and then settled into bed. Lily immersed herself in her nwe book Royally Jacked, a new muggle book she had bought before she went to Hogwarts ( a GREAT book, you should read it. And I obviously don't own it). She read for about a half an hour to an hour or so, and then settled down for a good night's sleep.  
  
Jordan stayed awake thinking about all her new friends. She never really had any friends before now. She knew James, Sirius, Snape, and Malfoy through parents, but never really hung around them. Not that she wouldn't have, it's just that boys were 'icky' back then. She wouldn't of hung around with Snape or Malfoy anyway. SHe glanced over at Lily. All was well between her and James, but she knew them both well enough to know this woudn't last. But for how long will the peace be maintained....espespecially with James and Sirius putting a bunch of pranks into action? 


	6. You are my Sunshine, My Only Sunshine

Stranded Startgazer: I dedicate this chapter to you. Your WONDERFUL review inspired me to write this chapter right away and post it ASAP. Thank you sooooo much. I'm glad you like it and I'd be more than happy to continue writing.  
  
CHAPTER 6:You are my Sunshine, My Only Sunshine...  
  
Lily woke up the next morning feeling quite refreshed. SHe was ready to take on the world. And that stupid spell. She was so happy she decided she'd share it with Jordan, who was still asleep. Not for long. Lily bounce onto her bed singing:  
  
'YOU ARE MY SUNSHINE, MY ONLY SUNSHINE! YOU MAKE ME HAPPY WHEN SKIES ARE GRAAAAY! YOU NEVER KNOW DEAR, HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU! SO PLEASE DON'T TAKE MY SUNSHINE AWAAAAY!!!'  
  
When Lily had finished her little performance the whole dorm was awake. 'Morning SUNSHINE!!!' Lily grinned at Jordan, waiting for the usual screaming of 'LILLIAN VANESSA EVANS I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!' and the flying object to accompany it. It never came, but Lily soon found herself falling hard onto the floor.  
  
The girls all got dressedand went down t the common room. They found Sirius and James huddled in a corner muttering to each other and casting furitive glances around the room.  
  
'PRINCESS!!!' Sirius had spotted Jordan.  
  
'Hullo Sirius. What are you doing?'  
  
'Nothing Princess, nothing. So did you LOVELY ladies sleep well?' He asked kissing Jordan on the hand and bowing so low his nose nearly touched the floor.  
  
Jordan giggled and blushed at this and replied 'Well I DID until my bed started shouting and lots of loud, off-key singing reached my ears.You?' Lily slmiled seepishly and tried to smack Jordan on the back of the head. Jordan, expecting it, ducked just in time.  
  
'Better than you can imagine, my Princess. Shall we?' He held out his arm for Jordan to take. She obliged and he led her to the portrait hole.  
  
As they were walking James spoke up. 'So, Flower it was you that woke Sirius' DARLING Princess up?' He looked into her eyes and found a mischevious glint in them. Merlin, she has stunning green eyes.  
  
Lily grinned innocently at James and replied 'Moi? Never.'  
  
Lily, James, Jordan and Sirius found Remus in the Great Hall. He had just gotten back from a visit with his mother. Jordan grabbed a seat in between Sirius and Remus, leaving the only seat left right beside James at the end of the table.  
  
Lily and James were now discussing Lily's problems with Transfinguration.  
  
'Lily-Flower, I don't think you are pronouncing it correctly.'  
  
'Of course I am pronouncing it correctly James, don't be silly.'  
  
'Flower, it's Feraverto not Feraverta.'  
  
'Whatever.'  
  
Jordan found their conversation highly amusing. They are so much alike, yet so different. A perfect match.  
  
Sirius leaned towards Jordan. 'Watcha thinkin' 'bout, Princess?'  
  
'How perfect they are for each other' She whispered in his ear. A grin spread across his face.  
  
'So you agree?' Good. Now all we gotta do is set 'em up.'  
  
Sirius' grin widened.  
  
'What are you two ginning at?' Lily had turned her attention towards the two across from herself and James. Remus was busy reading a book.  
  
'Nothing, Lillers, nothing.'  
  
'Okay, like I believe you.'  
  
'Well you're going to hae to 'cause that's all your getting outta me.'  
  
'You tell her Princess!!!'  
  
As they set off to class Jordan's mood was at an all-time high. She hummed 'You are my Sunshine' at every chance she got throughout the day. 


	7. Every Princess Needs A Prince Charming

Chapter 7: Every Princess Needs A Prince Charming(  
  
For the rest of the week things were oddly quiet around Hogwarts. This was mainly because Jordan and Sirius had been busying themselves with plans to set up their best friends with each other. Though they were only eleven, they knew it would take a while to get them together, with Lily's temper and James' knack for causing trouble this was going to be a challenge.  
  
Lily had finally gotten the 'feraverto' spell down and was now helping James learn wingardium leviosa. This thoroughly annoyed Lily, because James could never seem to focus. After catching him off in his own world for the ninth time she got so frustrated she stomped off to her dorm to finish her homework in peace, leaving Remus to help James.  
  
'James you're doing it all wrong.'  
  
'Well then show me if you're such a bloody genius!' James yelled angrily.  
  
Remus obliged, deciding to levitate James (think Malfoy the bouncing ferret). Jordan and Sirius fell out of their seats by the fire they were laughing so hard. James was not so amused. In fact, he also stormed off to his dormitory.  
  
Jordan and Sirius joined Remus, occupying the two seats left vacant by Lily and James. They could now discuss their plan openly with the two 'victims' as Sirius liked to call them were out of earshot.  
  
'The two of you have my deepest sympathies.' Remus said with a cheeky grin.  
  
'Why would thay be Remy old chap?'  
  
Remus raised an eyevrow at Sirius. 'Are you kidding me? It's going to be HELL getting those two together.'  
  
'Rome wasn't buitl in a day, my friend. Was it Princess.'  
  
'Nope, but that was 'cause no magic was involved.' Jordan said, and noting to mischevious look on Sirius' face added 'And no magic will be involved in this case either.'  
  
Sirius pouted at the lost hope of the prospect of experimenting with love charms and potions.  
  
'Well boys, I think I'll off to bed. G'nite Remy.' She turned to Sirius. 'G'nite my Prince Charming.' She said with a wink and dashed off up to her dormitory.  
  
Remus turned to Sirius and raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
'What? Every Princess needs a Prince Charming'  
  
'Riiiiight. You like her, don't you, Sirius?'  
  
'I dunno. She is pretty, funny, and smart. But I'm only eleven. Besides, she's my partner in crime.' Sirius blushed at the thought of him and Jordan being mor ethan friends and said 'Well I guess it's time we were off to bed. C'mon Remy.'  
  
They gathered their belongings and headed upstairs. They changed and got into bed in silence, not wanting set James off again.  
  
Meainwhile, Jordan and Lily were having a little but of 'girl talk'.  
  
'So Lils.' Jordan said, as if interogating her.  
  
'Hmmmmmmmm?' cames lily's reply.  
  
'What's the deal with you and James?'  
  
''He annoys the bloody hell outta me. And he thinks he's so great cause he had to teach me that stupid spell for Transfiguration.' Lily said angrily. Then, with a mischevious grin spreading across her face she asked 'What's the deal with you and Sirius?'  
  
'He's just a friend.'  
  
'Mmm Hmmmmm.'  
  
'You can "mmm hmmmmm" all you want, TigerLily, cause that's all it is.'  
  
'I didn't say I don't believe you.'  
  
'Whatever. G'nite, TingerLily.'  
  
'Night Bella.'  
  
'Bella???'  
  
'It means beautiful. It's Italian.' Lily laughed. 'Hey, Sirius should start calling you that. His Bella Princess.'  
  
'Don't give him any ideas.' Jordan said rolling her eyes at Lily before drifting off to sleep. 


	8. Love Potions are Beginning to Look Bette...

A/N: I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts..... Hey all! As a gift to all you readers (2 that I know of) I am doing a double post because I was supposed to have chapter 8 written and posted 5 days ago. Chapter 9 is short cause I started it last night and finished it an hour ago. . Hope you like it!  
  
Strander Stargazer: I'm glad I make you laugh. I feel so accomplished when I amuse people or make people laugh. I love it when others smile! .  
  
Orlin: I'm glad you like it!!! .  
  
Anywho....on with the story!!!  
  
Chapter 8: Love Potions are Beginning to Look Better With Each Passing Moment  
  
The next morning Jordan awoke to find Lily's bed empty. She sleepily got out of bed herself and grabbed a quick shower. Once she was ready she headed down to the common room.  
  
'Morning, my Prince.' she said sleepily, upon spotting Sirius sitting on the couch.  
  
'PRINCESS!!! You're up! Did milady sleep well?'  
  
'She always does, milord.' Jordan replied, curtseying.  
  
'Good. Shall we head down to breakfast then?' he said extending his arm for her to take.  
  
'Of course. TigerLily and Jamesyboy are down there already? Remy too?'  
  
'Yup. I get you alllll to myself for five glorious minutes.'  
  
They walked quietly until they reached the first set of stairs. Sirius was about to start walking down when Jordan stopped him. She turned to look at him with a mischevious glingt in her eyes.  
  
'Prince Siri, you ever slide down banisters?'  
  
'DO I EVER!!!' Sirius yelled joyously.  
  
They got on the banister and sped down it at top speed. When they reached the bottom, they bumped into someone.  
  
'Awwwwwwww, smooshed up green peas.'  
  
Jordan snorted with laughter before looking up to see what had caused him to say this. She immediately stopped laughing. Smooshed up peas indeed. It was Headmaster Dumbledore.  
  
'G'moring, Professor Dumbles.' Jordan said, blushing when she realised what she had just called the Headmaster.  
  
'Good Morning indeed, Miss Savard. I like that. Professor Dumble. How very amusing. It loked like the two of you were enjoying yourselves. Maybe I should have a go sometime.'  
  
'MERLIN, PROFESSOR! IT'S SOOOOOOOO FUN!' Sirius yelled excitedly, upon realising he was not in any sort of trouble. Dumbledore chuckled softly before bidding them good morning and going on about his business.  
  
'He can be so odd.' Jordan said, looking back at Dumbledore over her shoulder.  
  
'Yeah, but he's so cool.'  
  
Jordan nodded her head in agreement.  
  
They continued toward the Great Hall, discussing what Sirius liked to call their experiment.  
  
'No Sirius.' Jordan said firmly.  
  
'Awwwwwwww. But it would make it soooooooo much faster, not to mention easier.'  
  
'Sirius-' Jordan began, but was cut off quickly by Sirius.  
  
'Morning Jamesyboy! Moring Lillers!'  
  
'Good morning Sirius, moring Bella.'  
  
'Bella?' Sirius asked in confusion.  
  
'It's Italian for beautiful.' Lily explained.  
  
'Bella...Hmmmmmmmm...HEY! You could be my bella princess now!' Sirius exclaimed excitedly, turning to Jordan. She rolled her eyes and proceeded to smack Lily lightly over the head.  
  
'Joy.' She said sarcastically before entering the Great Hall and grabbing two slices of toast and a glass of milk. Sirius took the seat beside her.  
  
They ate quickly before getting their stuff and heading off for their first class of the day.  
  
During potions James had lost almost two hundred points for Gryffindor. Needless to say, Lily was LIVID.  
  
'You IDIOT!' she shouted, her face as red as her hair with anger. "HOW COULD YOU HAVE BEEN SO STUPID! 180 POINTS, JAMES! WHATEVER POSESSED YOU TO CHANGE THE TEACHER'S HAIR PINK I'LL NEVER KNOW!'  
  
'You know what Lilyflower? I don't really care all that much! Maybe you don't have a sense of humour, but SOME of us found it funny!' James yelled back, temper flaring.  
  
'FINE. If my sense of humour sucks why do you hang out with me?'  
  
'MAYBE I WON'T ANYMORE!'  
  
'FINE!'  
  
'FINE!' James stormed off to his dormitory.  
  
Sirius and Jordan looked at each other nervously  
  
'Twenty-five galleons says you can't do it.' Peter said quietly behind them.  
  
'You're on.' They said, simultaneously, turning to shake his hand.  
  
'I wna tin on this too. A hundred galleons says they can in fact do it.'  
  
'Ooooooo I'm gonna be rich.' Peter squealed excitedly (stupid pig...that's what his sqeual will sound like), rushing out of the common room.'I'm beginning to wonder about that boy.' Jordan said raising an eyebrow.  
  
'CARE BEAR COUNTDOWN! FOUR! THREE! TWO ! ONE!' Sirius shouted. He tended to say the wierdest things at the most random times possible.  
  
'I'm beginning to worry about THAT boy.' Remus said, inching away from Sirius slowly.  
  
Jordan burst out into gigles. Once they had subsided she noticed Lily, like James had gone up to her dormitory.  
  
'Prince Charming, Remy, I'm gonna go talk to TigerLily. You two go talk to Jamesey, we'll meet back here in five.'  
  
'Five what?' said Sirius, purely to be annoying.  
  
'Minutes, you dingbat.'  
  
'Ooooh. I knew that. Okay, my bella princess, I'll miss you!!!'  
  
Remus rolled his eyes. 'See you in a bit.' He said, before turning to follow Sirius, who had quite literally pranced up the stairs to the boys dorm. Jordan sighed before slowly heading up to her own dorm to talk to Lily.  
  
'Lils?' Jordan said timidly, before entering the dorm and shutting the door.  
  
'Hey Bella.'  
  
'You okay hun? You kinda spazzed down there.'  
  
'Moi? Never! Okay, Okay...I guess I did. It's just...180 points Bella! 180!'  
  
'Lils, I think you may have overreacted just a little.'  
  
'I know. It's just. Argh. I want us to win the house cup this year soo badly.'  
  
'Tell you what. hun. You and Jamesey make-up and I'll earn all those points back. Deal?'  
  
'Deal'  
  
'Thank you, TigerLily.'  
  
'You're very welcome, Bella.'  
  
James was fuming on his bed when Sirius pranced in, followed by Remus.  
  
'Hey Jamesey, what's your problem?' Sirius said joyously.  
  
'You know my problem.' James replied sulkily.  
  
'Well James, you DID lose us close to two hundred points.' Sirius said matter-of-factly.  
  
'I did it to amuse her.'  
  
'Well, why don't you tell her that?' Sirius said, like it was the most obvious thing in the owrld. James looked over at him, to find him jumping on his bed.  
  
Remus rolled his eyes (he seems to do that alot). 'We're going down to the common room. Give Lillers some time to cool off and then come down to talk to her.'  
  
Remus and Sirius went down to the common room to find Jordan sitting on the couch with her back to them. Sirius crept up behind her and lifted her over his shoulder. He then proceeded to carry her over to where Remus was standing, before setting her down again. Jordan laughed.  
  
'So, my bella princess, what's up with our dearest Lillers?'  
  
'Well, my prince, she said she will make-up with Jamesey if I earn all the points back.'  
  
Remus sighed with relief. Not only was he concerned about his friends, but he also had one hundred galleons on the line.  
  
James came down the stairs slowly, scared Lily was down there and would hurl something at him, or hex him. He didn't know which was worse.  
  
'Hey Jameseyboy. Sit down on the couch and I'll go get TigerLily.' Jordan said, seeing James. She headed up the stairs to her girls dorms. James rounded on Sirius.  
  
'You shit head! You taught her the Jameseyboy thing!'  
  
'Well SORRY if she heard me calling you that.' Remus coughed before James could respond. The other two boys turned around to see the girls coming down the stairs.  
  
'PRINCESS!' Sirius yelled 'Come over here, Remy and I have an ides to share with you.'  
  
James walked over to Lily once Jordan had joined Sirius and Remus at a table.  
  
'Flower, I'm sorry. I was just trying to make you laugh. I had no idea we'd lose that many points, and I promise to earn them all back.'  
  
Lily contemplated this for a moment. If Jordan and James earn back those points then we'd be in the lead for the cup by a long shot.  
  
'Okay James, I forgive you. But you better earn back those points.' She said, smirking inwardly.  
  
James grinned at Lily. 'Thanks, flower.'  
  
Jordan walked over to where Sirius and Remus had seated themselves at a table.  
  
'What is it, my prince?'  
  
'Nothing, it just gave you a reason to walk away from Lillers. But there is this charm-' Sirius began, grinning.  
  
'NO!' Jordan said, cutting him off. Sirius pouted. She then turned to Remus.  
  
'Hey Remy, wanna play a short game of chess?'  
  
Sirius watched Jordan and Remus play chess until it was time to go up to bed. Jordan fell asleep as soon as her head had hit the pillow.  
  
Lily and James had become closer than ever over the next couple of weeks. So had Sirius and Lily. Lily and James spent their time studying, doing their assignments, and having deep, intelligetn conversations with each other. With Sirius though, Lily spent her time flirting and joking around with each other.  
  
James often found himself jealous and slightly angry whenever Sirius and Lily flirted with each other, however innocent it was. One night Lily walked into the common room to overhear a conversation between James and Sirius, concerninf herself. It seemed James had become quite posessive of her.  
  
'Sirius, could you please just back off?'  
  
'Woah, Jamesey, you got it bad. It's just a bit of innocent flirting.'  
  
'Yeah, but Lily's my flower. There are plenty of other girls in the school for you. Jordan for one.'  
  
As Lily overheard this conversation her temper began to flare. Yes, she had forgiven him, but he didn't own her. He had also earned back to points, but how DARE he claim ownership of her? She wasn't just some object. She was going to let him have it. Right there and then she marched over to where he and Sirius were sitting by the fire and slapped him claen across the face. Sirius cringed at the loud crack that revebrated across the room.  
  
'HOW DARE YOU?!?! I'M NOT JUST SOME OBJECT YOU CAN CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER! I CAN FLIRT WITH WHOEVER I BLOODY HELL FEEL LIKE!'  
  
James, along with Sirius, was shocked. For a while he sat there in stunned silence. His eyes then narrowed.  
  
'FINE! I WAS JUST LOOKING OUT FOR YOU FLOWER! i NEVER SAID I OWNED YOU NOR DID I SAY YOU WERE SOME SORT OF OBJECT! YOU NEED TO GET YOUR HEAR OUT OF YOUR ARSE, EVANS!' James stalked off to his dorm. Sirius frowned. Love potions and charms were beginning to look better with each passing moment... 


	9. True Emotion Potion

Chapter 9: The True Emotion Potion

Things were definitely not looking up for Lily and James relationship wise. They were refering to each other as Evans and Potter and only spoke when it was absolutely necessary. At the Hallowe'en feast Lily sat at the end of the table with Jordan beside her. Beside Jordan was Sirius, with James on his other side. Remus, Stacy, Frank, and Alice sat opposite them. Peter sat a couple seats away from the group in case of confrontation between the two (bloody chicken).

Over Christmas break, they called a truce. They still used surnames but were civil for the sake of their friends. This would soon become a holiday tradition. On Christmas morning they opened presents in the boys dormitories. Jordan had ran into the room and jumped on Sirius, waking him up. His cries woke everyone else up as well. Alice and Stacy then proceeded to jump on Frank and Remus. Lily looked as if she were about to join in and do the same to James, but instead settled herself onto Peter's empty bed.

When opening presents Lily noticed there was a mysterious package wrapped in emerald paper with a white lily attached to it. Pretending not to know who it was from (she knew damn well who it was from...James) she opened it and pulled out a gold chain with a crystal lily on it (cheesy, I know). Eyes shining with joy, she placed it on her neck.

'Looks like I've got a secret admirer. Wonder who it is.'

'Yeah. Wonder who.' James said dryly.

'Shut it, Potter. Your just jealous cause I don't hate whoever it was who sent me this, considering the only person I hate, aside from my sister is you. And my sister wouldn't waste a single knut on me, even if she knew what they were.'

James was about to reply, but seeing the look Jordan was giving him, thought better of it.

'Open mine, my bella princess.'

'Okay, my price charming.' Jordan opened her gift from Sirius. Inside she found a little tiara, a red feather boa, and an italian charm bracelet, with eight charms. The first charm said 'Bella' on it, another had a little crown on it and said 'Princess' in fancy handwriting and the other six spelled out her name.

'Do ya like it? Now you can dress like a princess.' He said,tossing the boa around his shoulders.

'Ooooooh! I love it.' She said, laughing at Sirius.

Lily's parents had sent her a pair of diamond stud earrings along with some money. She had also -anonymously- sent James 'Quidditch Throughout the Ages'.

'Hey guys, where's that fat kid?' Stacy asked, once se had finished opening her gifts.

Frank looked over from his bed. 'Who? Peter?'

'Yeah.'

'He went home for the holidays.'

-.- -.- -.-

Once the holidays had ended things went back to normal. Lily and James were no longer civil, and sat as far away as possible form each other, and Sirius and Jordan had to think of what to do.

'There's not much you can do, guys. They'll get over it eventually.' Remus said one day during potions. 'Just give it time.'

One afternoon while they were in the library Sirius shoved a small book in Jordan's face.

'I've got it!'

'Got what?"

'Something to deal with our little problem.'

'Sirius Black! How many times do I have to tell you, no charms or po-'

'At least just look at it. Please?'

Jordan sighed. 'Fine.' She said, opening the book and sighing.

_True Emotion Potion_

Properly brewed, the True Emotion Potion causes the drinker to realise his or her true feelings towards another. However, this potion may not come into  
effect for up to six years. This is the main reason many witches and  
wizards avoid using it. It just takes too long.

Following the short passage was a lengthly list of ingredients and the proper procedure for brewing the potion. A grin slowly made its way onto Jordan's face.

'So it only causes them to _REALISE_ these feelings, it doesn't CAUSE them?'

'Exactly.'

'Okay, Siri. We can use this one. But we'll have to sneak down to breakfast without them on Saturday.'


	10. House Cup

_A/N: Okay, so I thought I had this chapter posted, but apparently not. Sooooo, depending on how much typing I feel like doing tonight there MIGHT be a double post. I'm not feeling too well tonight though, so no promises. Okay so it's been a while, since I just moved and whatnot, and am taking a long time to adjust, seeing as it is very different here. Hmmmmm...sees idea for future fic floating through mind... LoL. Okay so anyway, enough about me, on with the show! Lils_

Chapter 10: House Cup

The group was now nearing the end of their first year at Hogwarts. Jordan and Sirius had managed to slip Lily and James the potion, but it had yet to begin taking effect. They did not give up hope, however. They had taken on the habit of forcing Lily and James to sit together in meals, hoping that it would speed up the potion. Unfortunately for our spunky young pair, forcing them upon each other seemed to have the exact opposite of the desired effect. Good thing nothing fazes Sirius and Jordan.

It was now the night before they had to go home. They were all sitting at the end of year feast, feeling a little let down. Slytherin was in the lead for the house cup, despite the 180 points Jordan and James had each earned Gryffindor previously, following the pink hair episode a few months back. There put out expressions changed to those of curiosity though, as Dumbledore stood up with a very wide grin on his face.

"I have some last minute point to hand out, if you don't mind." Silence rang throughout the Great Hall; a pin drop could have been heard from out in the Entrance Hall. "First of all, I would like to thank some of our first years -Mister Sirius Black, Miss Jordan Savard, Mister Remus Lupin, and Mister James Potter, all from Gryffindor house- for providing our wonderful school with some much needed comic relief. I would like to award them with 50 points each for their efforts." The four beamed with pride. "Second, I would like to award Miss Lily Evans, and again Mister James Potter 100 points each for achieving the highest marks in their year." Lily's jaw dropped when she heard James' name. She glared at him as he grinned smugly. TThe stupid prat. She silently fumed as Professor Dumbledore moved onto awarding the points for the highest marks in the other years. She sighed. "And now, to award the house cup." Dumbledore said loudly. Lily's ears perked up, along with many others in the hall.

"In fourth place id Hufflepuff with 450 points. Well done Hufflepuff." Some polite applause was given for the Hufflepuffs, even though they had lost by a landslide. "In third place is Slytherin house with 600 points. Good job Slytherin. In second place is Ravenclaw with 750 points. Excellent job Ravenclaw. And finally, with an astounding 960 points is Gryffindor!" Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table, as Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw applauded them. Slytherin glared moodily, but this didn't really bother anyone. The food appeared on the table and they settled down for their last feast of their first year of magical education.

oO0Oo

The next morning the group set off for the carriages. Thanks to Lily and James' blatant refusal to sit together.

"You know, Tiger Lily, this is getting nonsensical." Jordan said, breaking the silence.

"What?" Lily asked, confused.

Jordan sighed. "Ridiculous. I found it in your funny muggle thesaurus thingy."

"Oh. Well what exactly is getting nonsensical?" Lily asked.

"This thing between you and Mister Potter."

Lily sighed deeply. "Bella, I gave him a chance, and then I gave him another. He's all out of chances right now."

"But Tiger Lily-"

"NO Jordan. I know you 'enjoy Sirius' company', but I cannot STAND James Potter. I'm glad to be rid of him for the summer."

Jordan gave a frustrated cry, but decided against arguing with Lily, knowing there was no winning against her.

The train ride home was rather uneventful. Jordan had warned to boys to stay away if James was with them. Sirius was disappointed, but agreed it was better that way. Jordan wasn't the only one who was growing exhausted from Lily and James' constant fighting.

Lily said a quick goodbye to Jordan before she passed through the barrier into the muggle world to fin her family. A much needed holiday had just begun.

_A/N: Okay so I'm really feeling weak, and won't be able to post the next chapter. I'll try to get it up as soon as possible, but it all depends on how I'm feeling. Ta at 4 now! Lils_


	11. Crazy Muggle Devices

A/N: So yet again it has been months since my last update…soon this girl is graduating and taking some time off from school though, and then I hope it'll be updates galore! Yaaaay! LoL Anyway, I apologize and I swear I'm trying.

Chapter 12: Crazy Muggle Devices

"So Lily, are you excited to go back to school?" Katherine, one of Lily's muggle friends asked her.

"Well…yes, but there's so much I'm going to miss from school and there's one boy at school who I cannot stand. Let's just say his absence would make me a lot more excited."

Katherine perked up immediately. "Boy? Oooooh, details my dear, details. What's he like?"

"He's a prat."

"What's his name?

"James Potter."

"Is he cute?"

"Yeah…until he opens his mouth. I cannot believe I just called Potter cute."

"What about his friends?" She winked suggestively.

"Whoa, Kat. What's with all the questions? Mer-God!" Lily stumbled, but was relieved Kat hadn't noticed she had almost said Merlin.

"Just curious." Kat said with a shrug. "Where is this school of yours anyway? Why can't I go? School in France sucks. The girls are so snobby."

Lily sighed. "You know it's an exclusive performing arts school. I told you that. It's in Scotland. Daddy's friend heard me singing in the shower and got me in. I was lucky."

"Oh. I wish I had a voice like yours. But anyway, I'm tired and we have a big day of bonding before we go back to school day after. Let's get some sleep. Kat replied, switching of the television.

"Okies." Lily said, following her up the stairs to her room.

As Lily lay awake she watched Kats silhouette breathing evenly as she slept. She thought about Jordan and how good it would be to see her, and be able to talk freely about magic and her real life at Hogwarts. It sucked to have to lie to Kat like that, but she knew that most muggles like Petty feared magic. She drifted off to sleep slowly, dreaming of quidditch and magic, and hoping she'd make seeker this year…

oO0Oo

Jordan fooled around with the crazy muggle device Lily had lent her. A dape-player…something weird like that. Click! Play. She jumped as the music started coming out of the earpiece. Click! It stopped. She amused herself for a bit turning it on and off repeatedly before she noticed an owl coming towards the house. Click! It stopped again. She grinned at the crazy muggle device, putting it one her desk and throwing open the window. She saw the strange white, lined parchment and rolled her eyes. "Lily." She muttered good naturedly to herself as she settled down on the window seat to read the letter.

_Bella!_

_Merlin, it has bed FOREVER since I heard from you. How've your hols been? I've had a bit of fun with Petunia. My parents got mad at me the last time and made me apologize. All I did was wave around a random stick, finishing off by pointing it at her. She locked herself in the room for about four hours. Haha, I thought you would think that was funny. Anyway, I suppose I'll see you in a few days! I have to get going because I need to send this before my muggle friend Kat gets here. Love you!_

XOXO Lily 

Jordan laughed to herself as she finished the letter, picturing her sister's ugly face. She grabbed her wand however and looked up as the door opened. She relaxed as he mother emptied.

"You're home." She said in mild surprise. Her mother was never home.

"Yeah, but just for today. I have to go visit your father tomorrow though. I heard you laughing."

"Oh. Just this." She said, holding up her letter. "Mum?"

"Yes, Pumpkin?"

"Why won't you let me see my dad?" Her mother saighed as she asked this.

"Hunnie, I know it's hard for you to understand right now, but your father is not himself. I'll tell you what. When you're sixteen I'll take you to meet him. Deal?"

"Pinky swear?"

"I pinky swear."

"I love you mummy."

"I love you to, sweetkin."

oO0Oo

"Argh!" This large yell was followed by a large, resounding crash. Arianna Potter grabbed her wand and laughed as she went to see the damage.

"JAMES!" she heard her husband yell. She grinned mischeviously. It was so easy to anger him. She walked in the library and her jaw dropped. How in Merlin's name did that manage this? Every book shelf in the room was lying on the floor. Books were everywhere and there in the middle of it all was James, Sirius, and Remus. She casually leaned in the doorframe.

"Bravo boys." They jumped at the sound of her voice. Remus looked sheepish, but Sirius grinned at him.

"This is Arianna, Remus. She's cool don't worry."

"Thank you, Sirius." Arianna said, flicking her wand. The bookshelves righted themselves immediately. "You should have waited though. It would have been MUCH funnier if David were in here."

"What would have been funnier?"

"David!" Arianna shouted as she spun around. "You scared me!" She said, clutching her chest dramatically.

David rolled his eyes. "I came down to check on the boys and see if they wanted to have a game of quidditch." Arianna smiled as she saw the boys faces light up.

"Oh. Manly stuff, then?"

James puffed his chest up. "You bet. Sorry you can't come with us, mum."

Arianna laughed. "I'm sure I'll survive. You boys have fun now. Maybe I'll go find Madi." James wrinkled his nose.

Awww, all she cares about now is make up and boys. She's no fun anymore."

"Now James, you be nice about your sister. She loves you. Besides you should be happy for her. Head girl…I always knew she took after your father."

"Whatever. She's just going to ruin my year with that power." He muttered as he left the room. Arianna sighed as she went to the window and watched the boys go to the broom shed.

oO0Oo

Lily walked into the kitchen with a yawn to find her mother making breakfast. "Morning mum." She said as she sat down at the table.

"Morning Lily dear." Her mother said, handing her food to her. "Is Kat up yet?" She asked as she sat across from her. Lily shook her head. "Good. An owl came for you this morning." She said, pointing to the windowsill where a very familiar white owl was sitting.

"Hello Aphrodite." She said happily, petting Jordan's owl.

"I'll never get used to that." Her mother said as Lily gave the owl water before it took off.

"Get used to what?" Kat said as she entered the kitchen.

"Nothing." Lily and her mother said together. Jordan looked at them suspiciously before shrugging and taking her seat at the table.

"So Lils, I was thinking, how aobut we hit the mall and then go swimming before catching a movie?" Kat asked, looking over at her friend who had her head in the fridge. Lily stood upright and nodded eagerly.

"That sounds like so much fun! Definitely! Mum can we?"

"Of course, but I'm tagging along." Lily sighed in frustration. "You're only twelve!"

"But Petty gets to do all of that alone!"

"Petunia is sixteen. If I don't go you don't go. End of discussion."

Lily flung herself in her seat and folded her arms. "Fine."

"Lily Vanessa you watch your attitude." Her mother said firmly.

"Yes mum." She said grumpily as Petunia walked into the kitchen.

"Is perfect Lilikins getting yelled at?" She said in feigned shock.

"Petunia stay out of it." Lily sighed and dragged Kat back up to her room as her mother and sister began to argue, tucking her letter into her pocket.

oO0Oo

Jordan sighed as she rode along on the knight bus. Her mum had gone to visit her father so she was stuck going school shopping alone. She grinned as Hogwarts came into view. What did it matter, anyway? She got to spend as much as she wanted to take her mind off of it for now.

oO0Oo

"James, you're going to miss the train!" Arianna yelled up the stairs.

"Coming mum!" James shouted, jumping onto the railing. "Ouch!" he yelled as he hit the floor at the bottom, tripping over his trunk. Mrs. Potter laughed.

"Don't encourage him, Arianna." Her husband said, rolling his eyes.

"David, you know you want to laugh." She replied cheekily. David smirked and pulled her close to him. She smirked back and leaned in….

"ARGH! MY VIRGIN EYES!" James shouted as he dragged his trunk to the door. His parents kissed anyway, and when they broke apart Mr. Potter muttered "I'll have to speak to Madison about teaching him those words." As James made retching noises in the background.

"I thought we were running late." James muttered as he walked through the door, his parents laughing as they followed him to where his sister stood waiting.


	12. Dammit, Peter!

Chapter 12:

Lily hummed to herself as she settled into her seat aboard the Hogwarts Express, waiting for her friends. She smiled as she watched everybody rushing around the platform. It was still hard to believe that she was here. She was a witch. Her smile widened. Suddenly the compartment door slammed open and five bodies rushed in, one of them flinging itself at Lily.

"Hullo Bella." She said with a laugh, shoving Jordan to the ground. Jordan glared at her from the ground, but found it hard to suppress her grin.

"LILY!" She shouted, jumping on her again.

"Hiya Lils. Princess, I think our dear Lilykins would like to breathe." Sirius said casually, smirking at the girls. Jordan loosened her grip and slid sheepishly into the seat adjacent to Lily, who laughed.

"Hi Sirius. Hey Remus, hey Stacy. Potter." Lily said calmly, despite the fact that she was trying to regain her breath.

"Evans." James replied curtly, taking the seat furthest from her. She rolled her eyes and looked away.

"So…good summer? Sirius said loudly, over the uncomfortable silence that was overtaking them.

Lily smiled. "It was pretty good…I got to see all of my muggle friends. I missed Hogwarts though. It beats home any day."

"I brushed up on my quidditch." Stacy said proudly. "I got to train with the national quidditch team." She grinned as everyone's jaws dropped.

"Lucky." Lily said weakly.

"I could have done that if I had felt like it." James said. Lily rolled her eyes. What an arrogant prat.

"What about you Bella?" She said, glaring at James.

"Oh." Jordan said quietly. "Well, it was nothing special. I just sat around the house, went flying, and did some shopping. Nothing I couldn't have done at school." She shrugged and looked out of the window with an unreadable expression.

Sirius eyed Jordan suspiciously. There was something going on with her that he still couldn't quite place. He watcher her closely as she continued to gaze out into the passing scenery. This would be the year, he concluded. This would be the year that he, Sirius Black would break the walls Jordan had built around herself.

oO0Oo

'Anything off the trolley, dears?'

Jordan snapped out of her thoughts and got out some money for a snack. After purchasing some pumpkin juice and cauldron cakes she settled back down, this time next to Sirius.

'So,' She whispered to him quietly. 'How long d'you reckon this potion thing will take?'

'Dunno.' He replied. 'It obviously hasn't taken effect quite yet. She isn't exactly throwing herself at him, is she?'

Jordan nodded thoughtfully, wondering what could be done to speed up the process. Lock them in a broom closet? Not exactly romantic. She looked over at Lily, who was toying with the necklace she had received from James the previous Christmas, and smirked. Too bad Lily was so stubborn. The potion could have taken effect by now if she hadn't been, and her and Sirius would be a little richer. She looked over at James, who was watching Lily play with the necklace, a soft smile on his face. Looked like the potion had taken to him quite easily. Then again, he probably didn't even need the potion to begin with.

Finally the sky began to darken, and the girls kicked the boys out to change into their school robes. The boys, however, were completely content with changing in front of the girls. Lily rolled her eyes as they changed.

'Have you boys no shame?'

Sirius grinned at her. 'Nope.'

Jordan giggled, but her eyes weren't on Sirius. She was looking at Remus, who had just buttoned up his shirt. She had noticed the scars on his body. She wondered if he was having troubles at home. Nah, she thought to herself, he goes home to visit monthly. He wouldn't want to go if there was anything going on. She noticed him looking at her and gave him a we'll-talk-later look. He nodded sadly and sat back down. She looked back at Sirius who still hadn't put his shirt on. She rolled her eyes. He was a funny kid, that one. She didn't understand why she hung around him, really. Maybe because he made her laugh, which was no easy feat. Maybe with her mum gone all the time his care-free attitude was exactly what she needed.

She grinned when Sirius looked over at her. 'You arrogant prat, put your shirt on.' She said, batting him on the head lightly. 'Get over yourself.'

Sirius' grin slid off his face. He then put his face in his hands and started to shake, as if crying. Jordan's smirk turned quickly to a look of concern. She got out of her seat and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry, my prince. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.' She said soothingly. Sirius stopped shaking and she sighed in relief. Next thing she knew she was being tickled on the floor of the compartment. She let out a shriek as she tried to struggle out of his grip. Unfortunately, Sirius would not let her go. Therefore she continued to shriek as he tickled her mercilessly. As everyone sat there, watching the pair in amusement, the compartment door slid open.

'Hello Severus.' Lily said pleasantly. Sirius immediately stopped his tickle attack. Jordan got to her feet, followed quickly by Sirius.

'Well, well. The two blood traitors. Are we twelve, or are we two?' He sneered at them.

Jordan glared. 'You have ten seconds rto get out of here, _Snivellus_.' She said as she drew her wand.

Snape eyed her wand. "What are you going to do? Levitate me?'

Jordan pointed her wand in Snape's face. "I have had magical training since I was sisx, Snape. I am also fluent in Latin and French, so I could easily guess a few spells and what they do as well. Care to try me?' The other five Gryffindors gaped at her.

'My, we are feisty.' He said softly, eyes glittering malicously as he left the room.

'Blood traitor…I'll shot him…git.' Jordan mumbled as she flopped down next to a seething Sirius.

Stacy shuddered. 'He gives me the creeps.'

'Is est nothum.' Everyone looked over at Jordan oddly.

'Latin?' Lily guessed? Jordan nodded.

Remus looked at her curiously. 'Are your parents into that whole purebloods are gods crap?'

'Oh. Well my mum isn't. She tells me my dad is, and that's why I'm not allowed to meet him.' Her friends nodded solemnly.

Just as the silence began to get uncomfortable, the train began to slow to a halt. Jordan jumped to her feet and was the first to get her stuff and get out of the compartment. Sirius seized the opportunity to be alone and followed her as the others struggled to get their stuff. He followed her to an empty carriage. He sat beside her and looked at her intensely.

'Princess, my parents and brother are like that too. It doesn't make you a bad person. At least you don't get sneered at and called names by your dad like I do.' Jordan looked at him and nodded slightly.

'I suppose. It's just…' Sirius mentally cursed Peter as he crawled into the compartment. Jordan looked away out the window as the others followed him.


End file.
